NEW SCHOOL::
by ahza77
Summary: - NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A TRATAR A LA GENTE, PERO LLEGASTE TU, Y AHORA ME ENCARGARE DE CUIDARTE, Y CUIDAR ESA ENORME SONRISA QUE TIENES, ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI MI PEQUEÑO TAKAO- (YAOI), BESOS.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

NEW SCHOOL

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: la novatada

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_no olvides que un ángel, tiene varias formas"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Una historia mas para mi repertorio, espero les guste como las demás, gracias por preferirme y desearme lo mejor, si alguna ves no llegan a saber de mi por mucho tiempo, es que quizás (uno nunca lo sabe) ya no este en este mundo, esa seria la única manera de que yo ya no les escriba historias, pero bueno me da alegría de saber que cada día se suman mas lectores fans de mis historias, y que si alguna ves os confundo, discúlpenme de verdad es que se cambian los nombres y ya no se con quien trato, sorry, pero bueno os dejo con el capi, sigan mandando rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Kai era un chico muy estudioso, al cual no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie, era feliz metido en sus libros y en los estudios, paso la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en su casa o en la escuela, nadie le hablaba por miedo y repugnacion, pero a el no le importaba tales motivos, se tenia a el mismo y eso era no necesario, pero los años pasaron, y cumplió 18 años, ahora tenia que asistir a una universidad, la mas prestigiosa del país y el mismo día en que empaco todas sus cosas, se mudo a los apartamentos exclusivos de la universidad, el camino hacía su nueva casa y escuela fue rápido a consideración de múltiple basura que se extendía por la escuela (así les dice a los estudiantes), al parecer era unos le dos primeros en llegar, solo se divisaban algunos alumnos y el era el único que llevaba mas libros que ropa, se disponía a meter sus cosas en la casa compartida que tendría con un montón de patanes, entre pensamientos no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba y tropezó en uno de los escaloncillos, pero unas delicadas manos le detuvieron, al ver quien era se sorprendió de la piel moreno y suave, unos cabellos negros negaban el ver sus ojos, pero con un movimiento suave dejo ver unos hermosos ojos azules, el chico de cabellos grisáceos yacía en sus delicados brazos

si no llego, te parte la cara- el moreno le dedico una encantadora sonrisa

gra...gracias...- el ruso se levanta del piso y mira al moreno despampanante frente a el

si quieres te ayudo con algunas cajas- el ruso asintió, el moreno se levanto y cargo una caja entre sus delicados brazos morenos, las llevo asta habitación que se encontraba abierta, entro y las deposito a un lado de la cama, bajo y subió con mas cajas, asta que por fin terminaron -¡¡¡HUFFFF, es bastante carga, y eso que son puros libros- el ruso se sorprendió de que supiera el contenido

¿Cómo sabes que son libros- dijo fríamente

por que yo también cargo los míos y además del extremado peso, pues era de suponerse- el moreno sonrió tiernamente y le extendió una mano – por cierto me llamo Takao y vengo de Japón ¿y tu?- el ruso sujeto su mano entre la suya

me llamo Kai y soy ruso- el moreno le sonrió glacialmente, pero miro su reloj y se sobre salto

lo siento, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita, nos vemos- el moreno le dedico una ultima sonrosa antes de salir

es algo, extraño- y ya no presto atención a ese incidente y se dedico a acomodar sus libros en las repisas que había mandado hacer antes de salir, la tarde se marchaba y el ruso aun no había comido algo y no sabia donde conseguir comida, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y busco con la mirada la cocina, pero antes de seguir caminando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se detuvo en seco y escucho

sniff, snifff...- eran sollozos, se asomo por el marco de la puerta y vio al moreno parado junto a la puerta, sollozando, limpiándose las lagrimas con su manga, al notar la mirada de Kai le sonrió y le mostró la bolsa que traía – de seguro tienes hambre,¿quieres comer conmigo?- el moreno mostraba una sonrisa forzada trataba de disimular su tristeza, pero el ruso nunca le había importado la demás gente, asta ahora

esta bien- no le forzó a recordar aquello que le dolió y decidió alegrarlo, subieron a la habitación del ruso y se sentaron en el suelo de esta, comieron animadamente, el moreno aun tenia dejo de tristura, pero Kai no sabia que hacer o decir nunca había tratado a una persona aparte de su familia, le miro por largo rato, pero el moreno se levanto súbitamente y levanto la basura

creo que es mejor que me valla a dormir, estoy algo cansado- el moreno salio de la habitación, son antes no decirle algo mas- si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la que esta a dos puertas mano derecha- el moreno salio y dejo solo al ruso con sus pensamientos

¿Por qué a mi me tienen que pasar estas cosas?- se revolvió los cabellos y se levanto- mejor me doy un buen baño antes de dormir- se metió al baño que estaba en su habitación y se dejo arrastras por la suaves gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo, después de salir, se arropo y se detuvo en seco - ¿estará aun llorando?- el ruso lo pensó por mucho rato, decidió salir con cuidado y camino asta llegar a la segunda puerta a la derecha de la suya, se detuvo y escucho en silencio, se escuchaban fuertes sollozos que venían del otro lado de la puerta, el ruso no lo soporto mas y regreso a su cuarto, se metió a la cama y trato de dormir un poco, el sueño le venció después de varios minutos.

Ammm...ahhh... - el ruso se levanto algo adolorido, aun faltaban tres días para que las clases comenzaran y no sabia que hacer, no conocía los alrededor, en eso la puerta sonó

Kaiii, ¿ya te levantaste?- el ruso se levanto pesadamente de la cama y camino asta la puerta, giro la perilla y miro al moreno tras de ella, estaba cambiado y vestido

Buenos días...- dijo pesadamente

Buenos días, quería saber si tu, pues si vamos a desayunar y a conocer el lugar, que dices?- el ruso se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo parecía mala idea

Deja me cambio y enseguida bajo- el moreno le dedico una gran sonrisa y bajo las escaleras , el ruso no tardo mucho en cambiarse, a los pocos minutos bajo también y se encontró con el moreno sentado en los escalones esperándole

Vamonos pues- los dos chicos salieron y se la casa y caminaron por horas, los días que siguieron los dos chicos se llevaron como nunca hubiera pensado el ruso, la amistad entre ellos había crecido, pero aun no se platicaban nada de sus vidas, solo el presente contaban. Pasaron los tres días y la universidad se lleno de estudiantes, y las clases comenzaron, el moreno y el ruso estudiaban juntos en las tardes, y comían de igual manera, al parecer el ruso se había hecho mas sociable ya trataba a los demás y eso le importaba mucho al moreno que lo había visto al obstinado al principio, una tarde los chicos que Vivian también en la casa le invitaron a participar en una fiesta novatada, donde escogían a los mas inocentes y les daban su novatada especial, el ruso al principio no le pareció la idea pero el moreno le animo

Andale ve, he oído que son muy buenas- el ruso le miro con preocupación

Pero si no vas voy- el moreno se sorprendió por lo que dijo- es que ya oíste lo que dijo, que escogían a los mas inocentes y les daban una novatada y no seria bueno que te la hicieran a ti- el moreno se sonrojo ante las palabras del ruso

Esta bien, pero ve esta noche se pondrá genial- el ruso le sonrió y acepto. Cuando llego a la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta noto que el lugar esta muy lleno de gente, los chicos mayores se le acercaron y le contaron lo que pasaría

Anda ven han escogido a los chicos y chicas mas tiernos que te puedas imaginar, se va a poner candente, es en saloncillo de la casa- los chicos empujaron a Kai hacia adelante y lo llevaron asta el mencionado lugar, el lugar había gente muy vulgar que besaba y mordisqueaba jóvenes estudiantes que lloraban desconsoladamente, quería marcharse pero en eso escucho algo un voz diferente, se giro y observo una bolita de gente que se reunía alrededor de un chico, separo a la gente y se aterro al ver ahí al moreno, estaba atado, tenia las manos sujetas a la espalda, y a su cuerpo solo lo cubrían listones de color rojo, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas gruesas, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, al ver a Kai frente a el, el ruso no acaba de salir del asombro, pero cuando vio que un pelirrojo se le acercaba, se abalanzo contra este y lo derribo, tomo al moreno en brazos, le cubrió el cuerpo con su chaqueta y salio de ahí con el moreno en brazos, al llegar a su respectivo hogar, se metió a su habitación y coloco al moreno en su cama, le quito los amarres de su cuerpo, y cuando le quito los de la boca el moreno estallo en llanto se abrazo al ruso y este le correspondió el gesto

No te preocupes, yo te cuidare, yo estaré solo para ti- el moreno se abrazo mas al ruso y solo le respondió entre los duros sollozos

Gracias...wuaaaa...Kai...-.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, que la verdad a mi si, mil besos y no olviden que un faltan algunos capis para terminar mi semana de maratón, gracias por sus rew y manden mas.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. MI EX::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

NEW SCHOOL

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: mi ex

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mirando los dulces pendientes de la luna, descubro que son estrellas que besan sus mejillas"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

hola nuevamente, espero les guste el capi, y con respecto a que es una novatada, pues les diré que es como una especia de broma fuerte o determinada a los chavos nuevos de alguna institución y la cual no debe ser denunciada por iniciativas del grupo, si no ya no se permitiría entrar a alguna fraternidad, espero que quede algo claro, además de que es lo que he visto que es una novatada es mas claro pero lo sintetizo mucho, si quieres saber mas preguntádmelo, un mega beso se lo dedico a la persona que mas amo y a mis amigas, nos vemos manden Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ya hacían pasado varias horas desde que el moreno por fin quedo dormido, después de haber llorado por largo rato, dormía placidamente en la habitación de Kai, en la cama de Kai y de pilón con el, el ruso miraba con sumo interés el rostro pacifico de Takao, se veía tan hermoso reposando, en eso el moreno comenzó a despertar dos grandes ojos azules

buenos días…huaaaummmm….Kai…- el moreno se abrazo mas al ruso

buenos días Takao…- dijo dulcemente el ruso- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo que sin querer tocar el asunto del día anterior

pues me siento bien…gracias Kai- el ruso miro con preocupación las facciones rígidas que el moreno tenia

¿quieres dormir mas rato…?-

solo si tu estas aquí- el ruso se sonrojo

claro Takao, pero no crees que seria bueno ponerte algo de ropa- el moreno se levanto de repente y noto que solo tenia la sudadera de Kai encima y toda su piel estaba desnuda, se sonrojo al acto

¿quieres que me ponga algo de ropa?- fue la dura cuestión que le hizo el moreno a Kai, el ruso no dijo nada solo abrazo a Takao y lo jalo para quedar junto a el- eso es un no…jiji…- el moreno dejo escapar una linda risilla al sentir tan cerca al ruso

Takao, ¿Cómo llegaste ayer a la fiesta?- el ruso se quedo helado, agacho el rostro y se cubrió con las cobijas- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?- el moreno se abrazo al ruso- no te forzaré a decirlo, pero confía en mi…yo…- el moreno levanto el rostro y enfrento al ruso

Tu que…tu que….- el moreno se sentó sobre las piernas del ruso en busca de respuesta, el ruso se sonrojo a sobre manera y trato de disimular aquello

Yo…no…no diré asta que tu me digas que paso- el moreno sentía muchísima emoción en pensar aquella respuesta

Esta bien, te diré que paso ayer- el ruso acaricio el moreno rostro de Takao- bueno…es que esa tarde recibí una llamada…el chico con el que salía me llamo…y me dijo que quería disculparse…así que quedamos de vernos en la noche… saliste en la noche…y pues salí después de unos diez minutos…llegue a su casa…..toque la puerta…pero al abrir la puerta mi ex apareció y me hizo pasar…me preocupo su actitud…y lo comprobé cundo de repente mee desmaye…al parecer le había metido un somnífero a una bebida que me había dado…cuando desperté…estaba mucha gente a mi alrededor, sentí miedo todos me miraba con lujuria…llore y llore…pero mi ex no me hacia caso…quería gritar..pero en eso tu…tu apareciste…como un ángel….llorar era poco cuando te vi.……entonces por fin me liberaste....- Takao se limpio las gruesas lagrimas que adornaban su rostro y miro con un rostro sonrojado a Kai, el ruso acaricio su rostro asiendo que el moreno cerrara los ojos y apoyándose en la mano de Kai

Gracias…gracias por ser sincero –e l ruso tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y deposito un calido beso sobre los tersos y definidos labios- ahora vamos a levantarnos- el moreno se sorprendió ante el cambio tan drástico de platica, pero se arrojo sobre el ruso y lo abrazo con fuerza, paso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kai

No...no…quello estar contigo- el ruso se ruborizo

Yo también, tenemos un día entero completo para divertirnos…- el moreno se alegro ante tal comentario y le miro

Pues vamos a bañarnos…- el moreno sonó picaron, pero sus ojos mostraban dulzura y nada de maldad, parecía un dulce niño, que nunca fuese corrompido por los años

Bueno vamos…- el ruso se levanto de la cama con el moreno sujeto a el, abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de poder llegar al baño un chico de cabellos rubios tocaba la puerta de la habitación del moreno, Takao al verlo se bajo de con Kai

Mi…miguel….- el chico miro a Takao junto a Kai- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con timidez el moreno

Buenos Días Takao…venia a ver si íbamos al cine…- dijo el descarado como si nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior hubiera ocurrido en realidad

¿Quién es el Takao?- el moreno miraba consumo sonrojo al rubio

era mí…-

soy su novio- completo lo que creía que el moreno iba a contestar, al escuchar aquella confesión se quiso lanzar cobre el desgraciado pero Takao lo retuvo

no lo lastimes Kai…ya paso…- el ruso miro con recelo al rubio que parecía no entender la discusión

lo siento Miguel…pero no somos novios…- el rubio se asombro ante lo que decía el rubio

no…si lo somos…Takao…mi amor…no puedes hablar enserio…- el moreno parecía decidido, con lagrimas en los ojos asintió- es que después de lo que paso ayer vienes y te presentas así como….así- el rubio trato de acercase pero Takao le retuvo

no por favor…ya no miguel…- el moreno tomo aire y soltó al ruso, se acerco a Miguel- hablaremos en privado…- el ruso se sorprendió

¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!, después de lo que paso, quieres hablar con el maldito…- el moreno se acerco al ruso, se paro de puntitas y beso la mejilla de Kai

deja que arreglo esto de una vez si- le dijo como un susurro solo para que Kai escuchara

esta bien…estaré aquí afuera, por si acaso…- el moreno asintió feliz y se giro para ver al rubio que lo esperaba, se encamino asta el, Miguel intento tomarle del brazo pero el moreno le negó eso

solo sígueme…- dijo con frialdad el moreno, el rubio siguió al moreno asta llegar a la puerta, el moreno giro el pomo y entraron a la habitación de Takao, la cual era hermosísima, tan bien arreglada tan bien diseñada que Takao se sentía como un príncipe en aquella linda habitación, el moreno se sentó en la cama y el rubio tomo una silla acolchonada y se sentó frente al moreno, el rubio tomo aire y hablo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado por que el próximo sabrán que paso en la conversación, el ángel que peca y su destino cuelga de una simple mano, nos leemos después amig, les manda mil besos y manden Rew si quieren continuar con esta aventura y no se olviden que les aprecio bastante por considerarme una gran escrito, la verdad aun me falta mucho, pero con ustedes mejorare.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
